islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Storm the Castle
Storm the Castle (retitled Hollywood King) is the twenty-fourth episode of the twenty-seventh series and the eighteenth two-part special. It is the special that deals with the cover of "Fireman Sam: Set For Action!". Synopsis When Rebecca and her burning oil tanker cars are out of control and racing towards Sodor, Thomas and Belle pulls off a daring rescue. Nia and her driver film the rescue for their new website - Sodor Island Online - and the clip of Thomas and Belle's heroism goes viral. Then, Kenan DuPont sees the clip and wants Thomas and Belle to be the star of his latest castle movie. Thomas and Belle are reluctant and thinks maybe the acting should be left to the actors, but Diesel 10 will have none of it. Doing his best to bask in Belle's glory, Diesel 10 tells Thomas and Belle that they must make the castle movie - Belle can go back to her firefighting job and Thomas can go back to his branch line when the castle film is finished. Unfortunately for Belle, her co-stars Hollywood actor Chex Kellogg and his new engine, Brackett, are determined to get the lead parts and will stop at nothing to get it. Plot Part 1 Rebecca comes back from the mainland with oil tankers for Harold, but they catch fire and Smokey tried to catch up with her but he had Annie Parton and Bridget Hatt onboard and driven him by Justin Furneaux for the Junior Cadets field trip. Belle and Thomas arrives to the rescue; Thomas rescues Rebecca from the burning oil tankers and Belle couples up behind and tries to slow down and fails, later diverted off and uncouples them from her until the tankers explode. The fire from the burning oil tankers are put out by Belle, Flynn, Smokey, Snorkel, Snozzle, Inferno, Blaze and Araceli. With the filming of their rescue going viral, it is posted in the new website "Sodor Island Online" viewed by a Hollywood director, Kenan DuPont. At the Tidmouth Town Square, Mr. Bubbles is hosting a magic show while the engineer is controlling the special effects with combustables, but with the special effect of the magic booth gone wrong, Mr. Bubbles is trapped and the fire nearly spreads it. Flynn and Belle comes to the rescue and puts it out. Thomas and Belle are both movie stars, hosted by Kenan DuPont as he wanted them to be playing as themselves for his castle movie called "Thomas & Friends: Blazing Castle Inferno". A co-star, Chex Kellogg is playing as "Firefighter Tony Tigerstripes" and his engine, Brackett plays as the king of Ulfstead Castle. The first scene takes place at the drawbridge of Ulfstead Castle; Belle and Thomas must rescue King Brackett from a burning castle. With the bridge burning down, Chex teases Belle that she would end up like the time Skarloey had his broken spring. Thomas and Belle pulled Brackett out of the burning drawbridge just in time. Smokey was sent to be upgraded with Hollywood threads, before the big reveal of him - The Smokey 2000. In the second scene, he is being filmed everywhere on Sodor for example; Vicarstown Dieselworks is on fire (not counting like the last time since it caught fire at the first place, but only some special effects), rescuing a cat from a tree and packing up after putting a fire out from Tidmouth Sheds. In the third scene, the filming takes place where Gordon is pulling the express up Gordon's hill and Belle is needed as a banker to push Gordon up the hill, but she told the filmmakers to stop the scene. Part 2 Rebecca is prepared to be in a movie for the fourth scene is to be a runaway engine. She will come down out of control with the winch secured to her tender and stop at the bottom of Gordon's Hill just before she reaches the camera. Belle first inspected the safety lines of the winch coupled to Rebecca and her driver puts up a safety tape around Rebecca's spot until tomorrow's filming. The filming of the 'Runaway Rebecca' began and Nia is double checking the winch but Rebecca didn't know that the winch is coming loose and she continued to roll down the hill, but she failed to stop at the camera and derailed from the tracks, damaging her. Kenan thought Belle did the safety check, but Belle is accused of not checking Rebecca properly (when the winch comes loose, causing Rebecca to go off the rails) because he nearly got run over by her. As a result, Belle is fired from the show and from her job at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre because of Diesel 10's statement about an incident that happened to Rebecca yesterday. Sadly, Belle puffed away and is no longer part of a team until the Steam Team (only including Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby and Emily) comforts her. Kenan took out all the parts of Belle's movie writings and rewrote the scripts for Chex thus calling it "Thomas & Friends: Tony's Burnt Castles and Glory". The fired and glum Belle is now a station pilot and shunts coaches, pulled freight cars and passenger trains on the main line. The new scene in Ulfstead Castle is prepared to be filmed, known to be the oil tanker freight train explosion. At Vicarstown Station, Hiro comforted and cheered Belle up by telling her to do something else since she's not a firefighter. That night, Annie Parton, Stephen and Bridget Hatt are sneaking up before Brackett's coaches while Stephen is outside to get the recording from Chex Kellogg. Once he is outside, Bridget Hatt and Annie Parton sneaks inside one of Brackett's coaches while Chex comes in to finish preparing his hair. Stephen is outside, recording about what Chex has done to Belle. He called the Sodor Fire Station and the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre to prove that it was Chex's fault for sabotaging Rebecca. The oil tanker freight train scene started filming and ran into the buffers and exploded and Chex freaks out and climbs aboard Brackett and fled off into the old mine for hiding. One burning oil tanker car hit Brackett's coach where Annie and Bridget were hiding as it tumbled and skidded far off the edge. Back at Vicarstown Station, Belle and Hiro noticed the explosion and Belle puffed off to Ulfstead Castle to see what is happening. A distress call at Ulfstead Castle is coming from the Sodor Fire Station and the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, messaging that the movie special effect going wrong and set fire from it, Brackett's coach and most of the castlegrounds. Smokey 2000, Snorkel, Snozzle, Blaze, Inferno, Tyrone, Stacy, Snozzette, Araceli and Flynn came to the rescue, but not realizing that the snowplough and jet engines are falling off of Smokey, causing him on a rush rescue. Belle arrived at Ulfstead Castle just in time, reattached her red lights and water cannons and Blake McDowell told her that Stephen sent them a message to prove that Chex is the culprit who sabotaged Rebecca. After this, Belle told all colleagues and fire engines what to do; for example, Edith and Leah using Rocky lifting Brackett's coach until they can rescue Bridget and Annie, Smokey, Snorkel, Snozzle, Tyrone, Stacy, Snozzette, Araceli and Blaze fighting fires from the castle, Blake McDowell manning the ECB to get Captain Carl and Captain Ava for back up and Flynn being with her to find Chex. She also told Sploosh, Ash, Radar and Harold to put out a big fire off the castle. Their colleagues failed to get the hoses off Smokey because he is still Smokey 2000 with his stuff slowing them down. Smokey told them they need him as Old Smokey, so they tore off his Hollywood-styled parts. Smokey is back to normal including his old front end and everyone is able to put out fires using him. Belle puffs down to the old mine to rescue Chex as he is still onboard Brackett, comforting him. Brackett took Chex out of the old mine as he is told by Belle to come out. Chex is rescued, but Belle scolded him for causing damage and putting people, engines and fire engines in danger, but she forgives him for what he had done until Diesel 10 arrives to welcomes her back to the team after evidence is given to the safety check foiled by Chex. After the events for finishing the castle film with Thomas, Belle and the real Smokey in the real Sodor including the real Ulfstead Castle, the big premiere is shown in the Sodor Ride In Theater and all the people, engines (including Rebecca after she is repaired at the Sodor Steamworks), coaches and fire engines get to enjoy the movie about Thomas and Belle. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Emily *Bill and Ben *Rosie *Nia *Rebecca *Hiro *Stephen *Glynn *Diesel *Diesel 10 *Flynn *Belle *Rocky *Millie *Smokey/Smokey 2000 *Snorkel *Snozzle *Sploosh *Sparks *Hoover *Tyrone *Stacy *Captain Carl *Inferno *Blaze *Araceli *Snozzette *Michelle *Chip *Amber *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Sir Robert Norramby *Sailor John *Madame Ellie Parton *Justin Furneaux *Rafael James *Leah Johnson *Blake McDowell *Phillip Comey *Morgan Blaze *Oliver McGill *Edith Robinson *Fred Thompson *Flying Scotsman (stock footaged intro, cameo) *Ash (does not speak) *Radar (does not speak) *Captain Ava (does not speak) *Skarloey (cameo) *Rheneas (cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo) *Peter Sam (cameo) *Rusty (cameo) *Duncan (cameo) *Luke (cameo) Diana and Dingo are likely to appear. Characters Introduced *Brackett *Chex Kellogg *Kenan DuPont *The Film Crew *The Dummy Engine (does not speak) Locations *Island of Sodor **Topham Hall **Gordon's Hill **Ulfstead Castle **Sodor Steamworks *United States **Hollywood Songs *Storm the Castle Differences from Fireman Sam: Set for Action! *Vehicles from Fireman Sam don't speak in the beginning of the original movie. Rebecca and her line of oil tanker cars takes the role of the oil truck driver, Thomas takes the role of Tom Thomas, Belle takes the role of Fireman Sam and Flynn takes the role of Penny Morris. *In the original film, Sam jumps off the oil truck as it explodes. In the remake, Belle lets go of the oil tanker cars as they explode. *The line "Behold, the Smokey 2000" is said by Kevin after the workers of the Sodor Steamworks opened the doors. *When Smokey is being Smokey 2000, he discusses to all engines and people what he got modified with. *Rebecca cries out "My paint!" after she derailed from the set just like Trevor Evans cried out "My Bus!" when his bus crashed into an unknown pit. Parts did not fall off of Rebecca just like in the original film, the bus' tire bounced off in flames. *A lot of changes take place in the huge fire: **Belle's driver handles the thermal imaging camera handed by Flynn's firefighter. In the original film, Station Officer Steele hands Fireman Sam the thermal imaging camera. **Belle does not wear the breathing apparatus just like Sam did in the original film. **Captain Carl and Captain Ava flies over to put the big fire out for Smokey, Snorkel, Snozzle, Inferno and Snozzette; this scene where Ness tries to put a fire out for the fire engine colleagues does not appear in the remake; instead of the original film, Ben Hooper drives Titan to put the big fire out for Arnold McKinley. **Sploosh, Ash and Radar flew over the huge fire to put out together, unlike in the original film; Wallaby 2 puts a big fire out in Pontypandy. **Rocky lifts one of Brackett's coach and Bridget Hatt and Annie Parton got out from the coach, advised by Edith Robinson. In the original film, Ellie Phillips used the angle grinder to cut the opening on the back of Flex Dexter's trailer. This was not included in the remake to one of Brackett's coaches. **The scene where Belle finds Chex in the coal mine is greatly similar to Sam finding Flex Dexter in the basement of the Wholefish Café. Trivia *This is the fourth Thomas & Friends special to not have songs in the special; The first being Hero of the Rails, the second being Misty Island Rescue and the third being Day of the Diesels. *A few of the references were made throughout the film. **Chex teases Belle the time Skarloey had broken a spring and crooked in Four Little Engines. **Brackett runs down the old mine in Ulfstead Castle, like Stephen in King of the Railway. *Flashback scenes of Day of the Diesels, Big Belle, Too Many Fire Engines and Wild Water Rescue are used. *The Marklin Engine is seen once again since Blue Mountain Mystery. However, it is set as a movie dummy. *From part 1, this is the last episode for Smokey with his Volvo FL6 front end, near the end of the movie. Category:Series 27 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Specials